


Like characters in a story

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I want to restart feels, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know them but they don't know you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like characters in a story

**Author's Note:**

> You: UPDATE YOUR FIC  
> Me: *Crying while reading literally all the fics* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalright maybe later

Dear Everyone,

 

My name is Chara.

I was 9 years old when I died.

I had a plan, to free us all, but it didn't work. 

So here we are, huh. You guys all got your ending, your joy.

Aren't you happy? You're free now. I hope you're all happy. I'm not.

I'm alone. Y'all, you grew on me. I, with all my time, grew to love you guys.

Every one of you for everything you are and could be. I love you. But you don't love me.

You don't even know me, do you? Mom and Dad do, but how much do you really know me? 

For everyone else, what was I but a puppeteer? Keeping you all from going on. Trapping you.

I never wanted this.

I just... I don't want to be alone! 

I never wanted to be alone! I want to stay...

But I can't. I can't leave the underground, you see. 

So i watched, again and again as you walked and left me.

And I PULLED and you were back and i'm so, so sorry for what i've done.

And now... I guess I have to let you go. I love you so much I have to let you go on.

To live without me. To have a better life. You don't even know me! But... I know you.

And i know, that when you leave, no matter what you face, you will prevail. I promise you.

Because if all these resets have taught me anything...

It's that all of you have more D E T E R M I N A T I ON than anyone out there.

And you're D E T E R M I N E D to be happy. So please, live for me. I'll miss you.

Remember me, will you?

 

Sincerely,

The best friend you never knew,

Chara


End file.
